


Truth, Dare and a Kiss

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crushes, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Gen, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 19:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5304089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Avengers playing truth and dare.</p><p>Steve gives Bucky a dare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth, Dare and a Kiss

The Avengers are on down time and hence are bored.   
So Tony suggested playing truth and dare.  
Steve agreed and everyone else followed.  
Steve had agreed to this because he wanted to give Bucky a push. He had noticed that his friend had it bad for their adorable Hawk.  
When Steve asked Bucky why he liked Clint, Bucky said, " Have you seen his face and boy those eyes, anyone with a heartbeat can see how gorgeous he is. Also he hss the best ass."  
Steve had to agree Clint's eyes and ass were something.   
Finally it was Bucky's turn and Steve had to give him a dare since the Winter Soldier didn't shy from a challenge.   
Steve said, " Bucky you have to makeout with your crush."  
Bucky glared at him but he looked a little nervous.   
Others were curious who Bucky liked.  
Bucky suddenly took Clint buy the arm who was sitting besides him, hauled him up and pulled him in a passionate kiss.  
For a moment there was utter silence then all the wolf whistling started.  
Steve could see Natasha smirking. He wondered if she had noticed too.  
Finally the couple came up for air.  
Clint had a grin on his face, " Have been waiting for you to.do that."  
Bucky smirked triumphly.


End file.
